bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minato Onada
|name = |kanji = Onada Minato |romaji = 港区 |race = Human |birthday = June 1st |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 5'7 |weight = 143lbs |eyes = Gray |hair = Blueish Black |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Private Spirit Detective Agency |previous affiliation = Himself |occupation = Spirit Detective/Bounty Hunter |previous occupation = |team = Shiroko Sorei |previous team = |partner = Unknown |previous partner = |base of operations = World of the Living *Hama Town *Karakura Town |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = Various Institutions of Learning |status = Active | fullbring =Shoukon }} (港区) known more of his moniker Thanatos (タナトス, Tanatosu) is the newest recruit within the Private Spirit Detective Agency and is the unofficial observer of Hama Town. Well aware of the fact that many of his co-workers utilize special abilities well above his own, he makes up for it with an unconventional use of his special Fullbring and using intelligence and tactics to outsmart the target. Aside from his activities as a detective, Minato attends the local high school and is currently ranked #2 in the entire area as well as being a part time student of the Hama Weapons Academy. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Enhanced Speed: By wrapping spiritual particles around his feet and using it to accelerate his movement, Minato has shown himself to be able to travel at an extremely fast rate. Several individuals had noted that his self-taught technique was somewhat similar to the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, implying that he is of Quincy descent. With the usage of his Fullbring and the implication of Bringer Light, Minato's speed is increased even further, up to the point that he can outrun a Vice-Captain and Low Captain level opponent. As such, Minato can move far faster than the eye can see, vanishing and flickering besides an opponent before they can even react. Enhanced Durability: Stats Fullbring Evoker (しょうこん, Shoukon, literally meaning Invocation of the Dead) is the name of Minato's Fullbring which is noted to manifest itself in a pistol. Minato has stated that the pistol can fire normal bullets but it also has the capability to fire highly condensed reishi bullets at an abnormally fast rate. As long as there is spiritual particles in the air, its firing function can still continue. *'Evocation': In order to activate his Fullbring, Minato points the gun directly at his temple and utters the word Personify and pulls the trigger, emitting a pale blue fog that covers his head. As this takes place, Minato will invoke the soul of his personality out into the physical realm, giving him full control and usage of his innate power. The being brought out is noted to be a reflection of Minnato's inner self. :*'Poet of Life:' :*'Writer of Death:' Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Pro-P3-3.jpg File:Pro-P3.jpg File:Pro-P3-2.jpg File:Pro-Sword.jpg File:OC2.jpg File:Min-Relationship.jpg File:Min-Relationship2.jpg References Literature References *''Mission of Love: Minato and Shiro'' (Canon) Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Fullbringer Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:PSDA Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Human Category:Humans